She's Attending Goode
by JayMarielle
Summary: Annabeth is tired of being reliant of her parents and their wealth, so without them knowing, she packs up then settles all the way on the different side of the country, New York, all by herself, no room mates, to be a self-reliant independent human being, then she meets Percy... T for some language and some themes.


My eyes flutter open; it's the first day of school! A whole lot of teenagers hate the education that we're required to receive, and don't realize it's importance, knowledge is power after all. I wouldn't mind a high school education experience without all the drama though, girls can get real bitchy. It's not like I haven't lost my cool before or that I'm some perfect angel child, no one is, but I suppose if everyone was, there'd be no drama, that's impossible though.

And unlike a whole lot of teenagers, I wake up early, well more recently. You're probably thinking; 'Who is this chick? Who in their right minds would get up at six in the morning, willingly?'. I'm just a girl who moved here recently to New York, from California… Yeah, way far from home. It's too cold up here, heaps of snow in the winter. Both of my parents are real busy, wealthy too. But I was getting tired of being reliant on my parent's money. Sure, we had a real big house, even two or three house keepers, who brought me breakfast I my bed and I could sit on my lazy ass all morning on the weekends. I was pampered, designer clothing, perfect skin, and perfect hair, with all the professional products and such as well as some personal connections with certain people. I was so accustomed to that privileged lifestyle and environment, and then one day I came to a harsh realization.

Am I truly an independent, self-reliant being, not working a day in my life? No, not one bit. I used to consider independence being able to go out on your own, by yourself , you made the rules and you carried yourself with such confidence that you were able to conquer and handle anything, any situation. I was wrong, completely and utterly wrong.

About a year ago I was stuck in the middle of nowhere in this seemingly never-ending road that lead continuously to a different part to this 'middle of nowhere' area in Cali. Thankfully, a kind trucker dude minding his own business on this ever-lasting road, helped me out, gave me one of those red gas cans. But he even had to do it for me; I had absolutely no knowledge of a car's mechanics.

I've been in a number of situations where I was helpless and ultimately unprepared. Though I suppose I could've thought through my decision to move all the way across the country a tad bit more… And I also suppose that pulling from my trust fund to pay for this apartment wasn't exactly independent either… It'll have to do for now, until I get a job.

Anyways, I'm getting off-track.

My skin immediately reacts to the cold air, I currently live in this studio apartment and the heating doesn't function very well, it's a work in progress. I don't have any furniture besides my double sized bed, two clothing racks and a mini fridge. But I had to get dressed, it was the first day of school and I couldn't be late. Goosebumps all over my arms, making me stiff, fight through it annabeth.

I wasn't wearing anything fancy, just some boots, and pair of jeans and black sweater. While I was on the plane ride here to this place, I made up some rules for myself; Thou shall be responsible with thy money, thou shall not wear such things from thy old life, thou shall support thyself, and only thou. Thou shall focus thy school work when thou needs to. Thou shall conduct thyself with such lady-like manners. Which meant not to dress like some whore, not to treat others with disrespect and belittlement from the fact that I was wealthier or 'more important', not to swear, or sit with my legs open, and not to eat like some hoarding pig with no table manners either. I was to be normal, no designer hand bags or shoes, clean up my own messes and to be self-reliant.

You see, my parents aren't exactly aware that I'm in New York at the moment; they think I'm off in some boarding school in California. So I had to sign all the papers with their forged signatures so I could attend a public school, Goode High school. Scrambling to find my key to the apartment, which is strange because there's not many places it could be, I tear apart my just-made bed, only to find that they're in my pocket the entire time, time which I have also wasted, time which I could have used being on my merrily way. Realizing this, I quickly lock the door and rush down the stairs, no time for a slow elevator, my backpack becoming heavier, as well as my breathing, running through the crowded streets in New York and to the subway.

I made it, but honestly, I was scared. I was scared that somebody would try something, I was used to riding in my own car, a cute little one to school, never in my life have I used public transportation, except for today. Even air travel, my family had their own private jet. But this probably won't be my only day of using public transportation, whether I liked it or not. The entire ride I sat there staring at the wall, never making eye contact, or friendly interactions, like an inanimate object. Within minutes, I was pulled into deep thought like; '_should I really have done this?' I'm not old enough to live on my own… Much less support myself alone…' _. I mean, should I have stayed home? Numerous thoughts wandered through my head, I would have stayed in deep thought if some male figure hadn't brushed up against me, pulling me back to the real world. This was my stop, I had read the map carefully and it was a few blocks from the school. I quickly got off the subway and started walking, I felt so grown up, my adrenalin was pumping for some reason, but I was and independent young woman now.

_Thou shall support thyself, and only thou. _

As I'm walking through the front doors, I'm instructed to go to the gym for a speech given by the administrator. What a drag, this was already starting to be boring. He has one of those voices that could just lure you to sleep, dragging through the air. He tells us that he's excited to be working with us through the year, not like he actually meant it, and that were really going to enjoy tenth grade. I check my schedule again;

_2A2B Spanish _

_Geometry _

_Honors Chemistry_

_P.E./Health _

_Lunch_

_Honors History_

_Art_

_Adv. English_

I got mine early; they sent it in the mail because they knew I had just 'moved' here. After whole lot more flat and colorless sound produced from the mouth, from the even more flat and colorless administrator, we were instructed to go to our first period. The hallways were huge, teenagers ranging from 13 (young freshies) to 19 (old seniors) crowded these halls. I'm a bit surprised though that they sent the email, considering I used my email, which may or may not be something along the lines of 'xxXbookloverXxx '. The day went through pretty quickly until I got to English, everything was normal, except for this one boy, the same male figure from the subway. His name was apparently Percy Jackson, a normal name, but his eyes, those sea green pools of death; I could stare into them all day. His his dark black, (if that makes sense) hair, all messy in the right way. He was kind of cute…

_Thou shall focus thy school work when thou needs to. Snap out of it Annabeth. _

Too late, he caught my gaze and retaliated with such look of analyzing, trying to size me up I guess. But I wasn't going to lose; I continued staring down at this kid, cute and intriguing he is. This could have lasted, but the bell that was too loud for my liking, rather annoying actually, interrupted our 'staring contest', as childish as it sounds. But it was time to go home now. Today was, hmm… I'm unsure how I should describe, it definitely wasn't terrible, and I most definitely wanted to know more of this Percy guy.

Perhaps I should have chosen a closer apartment to school, I should technically be going to a different school because there are no school bus stops in my area. Or a different school for that matter... Oh well, this is how It's going to be.

**Okay yeah, I know, 'easymail'? I was originally going to use gmail but xxXbookloverXxx might actually be real email, or not, probably not, but I decided to make it up, whatever it's called '.com, .net etc and such'. Anyways, review! I know I should probably update one of my other six stories… Heh… but I promise chapter four for Aprodite's Plan's is almost finished. Sorry I've been inactive for so long, haven't really felt like writing lately. Not going to lie or make a fake excuse, I really just didn't feel like it. Know what I mean? Anyways, I really like this idea so I might periodically update :D by the way, I don't own percy Jackson and such, of course, and gmail…. But that's real obvious.. Just a girl sitting in the office. In the dark. In front of the computer. Not a famous and/or super rich person. Sorry for the long A/N… -JayMarielle P.S. REVIEW!**


End file.
